


All Too Easy

by moodymarshmallow



Series: Frostiron One-Shots and Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Prompt Fic, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodymarshmallow/pseuds/moodymarshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mischief is easy at Avengers Academy, but Loki's goals are never obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Too Easy

There was always something urgent and life-altering happening at Avengers Academy, and for Loki Laufeyson, it was always the most fun when it was his fault. It had been so easy this time. With everyone scrambling to help Spider-man, it had been all too simple to waltz into Tony’s lab and use J.A.R.V.I.S.’ holographic interface to enhance his magic. With three-dimensional blueprints aided by memory and just a hint of malice, Loki conjured, then sat on the balcony to enjoy his work. 

In the distance, an army of Frost Giants approached. They carried massive weapons, and beside them galloped slobbering beasts, knocking down trees and buildings as they came. With his arms crossed over his chest, Loki surveyed the campus and his creations, waiting for the moment when chaos would erupt. 

“You can go ahead and shut that simulation down, J.A.R.V.I.S.” 

Loki twisted his head around to see Tony, half-dressed in his armor, the arc reactor glowing through the tank he had on top. For the briefest moment, Loki dropped his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“I mean, it wasn’t a bad idea,” Tony said as he advanced on Loki. “Using J.A.R.V.I.S. to create wireframes so you just had to ‘dress’ them.” A robotic arm descended from the ceiling, snapped to the one glove Tony was still wearing, and removed it while Tony made quotation gestures. “I don’t know much about magic, but I’d guess this scheme reduced your effort by about...” Tony cocked his head to the side and his eyes glazed for a moment--the patented Tony Stark internal calculation look. “Probably around 78%.” 

“Why should I exert myself for a petty illusion?” Loki asked, slipping out of the reclining deck chair to face Tony. Robotic arms were now removing the boots, taking two inches off of Tony’s height as he stepped out of them. 

“See, I asked myself that same thing. I don’t know what you’re trying to accomplish...” Tony trailed off as he glanced at his arm, frowning at impressions made by the armor. “J.A.R.V.I.S. can you run some diagnostics on the right gauntlet?” 

“Of course Sir,” replied the voice of the AI. “It appears that while your classmate was brute-forcing my security measures, they also made a slight adjustment to the fit of your armor.” Tony’s eyes widened just enough to be perceptible. 

Loki’s grin nearly split his face. 

“Only you, Loki. Only you would create an army to distract an AI just enough to tighten one glove so much that I’d have to come home to fix it.” Rubbing the ache out of his right arm, Tony approached Loki. “You can text me, you know.” 

“Ah. Anthony.” Loki still grinned, hands on his hips. “Now where’s the fun in that?”


End file.
